I kissed a girl
by Mikomikono
Summary: One shot Kingdom Hearts fanfic. AU, Akuroku


_(Authors notes: My first fic. This was actually a school project, that got a bit out of hand... We were supposed to pick five songs from a list of a list of maybe 30 most popular songs in Britain. In the text there are actually twelve songs. I'll write a story to anyone who can find all of them.)_

**I kissed a Girl**

I sat in the couch, and listened to the song over, and over again. I love his voice, I love the way he sings, and I love the song, I kissed a girl. He is the best Rock star in the whole world.

I heard my phone ring. Olette asked me if I could go with them to the disco tonight.

"Sure, why not," I said to her.

"Great! We'll come to pick you up at 6.30, ok? Great, see you!" she said cheerfully and hung up.

I started getting ready at 5.30, because of my hair. It's so spiky, that it takes me forever to get it not to look stupid. When they came I wad just finished getting ready, and we left for the disco. When we got there I noticed that it was crowded. Once we got inside it didn't take long before I lost the sight of my friends. I wandered around the disco looking for them, with the Disco lights half blinding me. That caused me to bump into a guy, and fall down.

"Sorry," he said and offered me his hand. When I looked up I couldn't believe my eyes. It was _him. My Rock star._ I could recognize him anywhere. _That flaming red hair and those piercing green eyes._

I took his hand and he helped me up. We started talking and came along pretty well. And when the disco ended he even asked me if I would want to came again next week, since the discos were going on All Summer Long.

"I'd love to!" I replied immediately.

"Excellent! I'll see you here at 6.45, 'kay?" he said and started walking away waving his hand to me, before disappearing to the night. I couldn't believe what just happened.

We had gone to the discos for few weeks, before the incident. It was already fall by then. We had been at the disco for an hour or so, when a blond girl appeared from the crowd.

"My, my. What have we here," she said ignoring me completely. I heard jealousy in her voice.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" he asked her, sounding a bit irritated. Actually, _a lot._

"What's it with your attitude? Aren't you happy to see your _fiancé_?" she said devilishly.

"W-what? A fiancé?" I said, confused.

"Yes. He even wrote me a _Love song_," she said, staring now straightly towards me. I flinched.

"It's not about you!" he yelled, and grabbed her wrist forcing her to face him.

That's the part when I ran.

"H-hey! Wait!" he yelled letting her go and running after me. I ran through the crowd tears running openly from my eyes. I looked back and saw him getting Closer and Closer. I had gotten outside when he finally caught me. He grabbed my hand and pulled my back to his chest.

"No, don't go!" he said hugging me tightly.

"_Shut up and let me go_! You're just a Heart breaker." I yelled to him, sobbing.

"Please. Stay with me, Forever,"

"If this is love..." my voice faded.

"If this is love, write me a Love song," I said, facing him now.

"Silly," he said, hugging me tighter, "I already did that. It was the one _she_ thought that was for _her_. But it was for you. To the cute little boy I saw in my concert in December. For the cutest I have seen in my whole life," he said running his hand through my blond hair. He looked deep in my eyes, and _kissed me._ I was stunned

"_I love you, Roxy,"_ he whispered in my ear.

"_That's not my name..."_ I whispered back. _"But, it's okay. You can call me that."_

"_Thank you..."_

We went back inside, where he went to the DJ and whispered something to him.

"You think you can do that, Zex?" he asked. The DJ nodded. The music stopped and the his voice came from the speakers:

"Hello everyone, and thank you for this wonderful evening! We will now play a song by a young man to his loved one. I hope you have fun!"

When he stopped talking a song started playing. But not just any song. It was 'I kissed a Girl'.

_'I kissed a girl'_... I like that song, even thought I know it isn't true...

_(Whew, that's it then. I hope you liked it. Please comment!)_


End file.
